DC Heroes: FORGOTTEN BLOODSTAINED LEGACY
by Starlight's Poet
Summary: Sometimes, a hero can be defined by his actions. In his case, it was back before he was ever made into a hero. Rated M for Mature Content


_"May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor." -Hunger Games_

* * *

 **Fanfiction Studios is Proud to Present...**

 **A product of Demons Productions...**

* * *

 ** _DC Heroes:_**

 **FORGOTTEN BLOODSTAINED LEGACY**

The train bound for Coast City was quiet, and relatively empty. The sound of the train swaying, grinding against the rails was the only sound provided, and the dark tunnels provided little illumination, sans the brief flash of light. Right now, while various cars held many passengers, there were only four on board the one closest to the head compartment. One was a young teenager, looking to be around seventeen or so, with dark, curly black hair and dark blue eyes. He was dressed casually, a white blazer with black trims over a red sweater with a hoodie, brown jeans, and black combat boots. At his feet was a doufflebag, and his hands were marked with dark fingerless gloves. His arms rested on his knees, and his head was lowered, headphones at his ears while music began to play in them.

Next to him on the same seat was a young woman, somewhere in her twenties, wearing a black tanktop that exposed her midriff, and a pair of denim jeans with several tears along the front, and brown boots. She had long blonde hair, done into two twin tails on either side of her. She was lying on her back, swinging her legs while a comic book was held above her. A large grin was plastered across her face as she read it. On the opposing couches were two men, though they were obviously apart of a gang, evident by their attire.

They ignored the teen and leered at the young woman. Lecherous thoughts appeared in their minds as they eyes her body. Malicious grins appeared on their faces.

The young male noticed their gazes, but said nothing. He remained still, eyes focused on the ground. The woman didn't seem to care all that much about their gazes, even as they looked at her more finer parts. She truly did look beautiful and enticing, especially her curves. It had also not helped that her top exposed much of her skin, as well as a fair amount of cleavage.

But that didn't bother her. Even when perverts tried to get to her. The solution to this issue: Shoot them in the balls then blow their brains out.

Although, then again, she wasn't supposed to make a scene... so maybe just bash in their balls and then smash their teeth out? Yeah, that sounds better. Besides, she didn't want to get any blood on her. Especially not when she just got these new clothes!

"Hey, pretty lady..." The woman ignored the man as he sat up from his seat, walking over to her. She got a glimpse of a twitch of the hand from the young man close to her. It was enough to make her grin. "You got some free time? Cause you are looking might fine to me~"

Once again, she ignored the man as she turned the page of her comic.

"Hey. I'm talking to you here..."

She still ignored him, giggling when she saw the current pannel. "Whoo, never get tired of that!" she cackled. The man growled in irritation from being ignored. He leered down at her before his eyes roamed down her body, eventually stopping at her breasts. A sickening, lecherous grin formed on his lips, his tongue slipping across them as he reached his hand out. She must have been so absorbed in what she was reading that she probably wouldn't notice him touching her. Besides, she was practically asking for it! Dressing like a slut!

The thug behind him laughed as he watched his hand getting close to her privates. He wouldn't be laughing anymore, though.

Before his fingers even got close to her bosom, he found his head locked in between her legs.

"Mmrhgh?!" The man questioned in alarm as he was suddenly flung down the aisle of the train. He landed on his head and a sickening CRACK filled the air.

The thug snapped to his feet, eyes widening in shock at what he just saw. His partner was on the ground, but his head... it was tilted and cracked, the neck twisted in the wrong sort of way. The skin was curved and bent, and his skull was at an odd angle. It was clear what had happened, especially when he saw blood running down his face. "...what the fuck?!" he cried in horror before he turned back to the woman. She was now sitting upright, legs crossed on one another. She was still reading her comic book. "Y-you bitch!" he snarled, going for the gun at his hip. He pulled out from his pants, and took aim, cocking it back. "Your gonna pay!"

The woman lowered her comic to get a look of the gun barrel pointed at her face. SHe looked at it for a moment before she resumed reading.

"Oh that's it!" The man pulled the trigger.

The bullet shot past her, not even grazing her cheek. It cracked into the glass, creating spider webs across it. The man's eyes widened when he felt something off. Why had he missed? Why didn't he put a bullet in her skull? He looked down at his hand, and understood why... The gun was aimed off to the side, and the teen, who had been sitting previously, was in front of him, his hand on the barrel.

"When the fuck did you-?!"

He was silenced by a quick jab to the jaw, knocking him back, and shattering his nose. He dropped the gun as a result, but the teen didn't stop, and slammed his fist into his gut, stunning him further. He added further damage by ramming his elbow into the side of his head, and followed up with a strike of his knee into his groin area. The rapid attacks caused him to stumble, body shaking, and falling to his knees.

 _What?_

Questions like that were the only thing occupying the man's mind. What just happened? How...how was this kid to fast? What the hell was he?

But soon, his thoughts were silenced as five fingers were stabbed deep into his cranium and through his brain.

Everything in his mind ceased at that instant as he removed his hand, the thug's body falling back with a thud. He fell straight to the ground, blood pouring unto the floor. His eyes remained cold and glazed, a gaping hole in his head.

The teen stared at the corpse with an empty gaze before looking at his hand, which was now stained with blood and brain matter. He gave a sigh as he took a small handkerchief from his pocket, and wiped the blood and matter away. He then tossed it to the floor, allowing it to become soaked with blood.

The woman whistled. "That was hot!" she giggled. "Your just as feisty as you are in bed!"

"Meh. That was hardly worth the effort." The teen replied, his voice smooth and baritone. "It's fools like them that piss me off."

"Still, pretty bloody~" the woman giggled, closing her comic. "Thought it would have been easier if we had just blown out their brains."

"I'd rather not," he answered. "Especially since it leaves too much trouble. The police will simply recognize this as a regular crime. No more, no less."

J"Eh. You have a point." She shrugged. When her man killed someone, which was often, he preferred to do so in a unique fashion.

She recalled what he did to her former boss and lover. Just remembering what he did was enough make a shiver run down her spine, a jolt of pleasure echoing across her body. At first, she felt a bit angered and unsure about the whole thing, but after a long while, thanks to her friends, she started to see his reasons for his actions. It wasn't long before she started to fall for him, especially when she began to join him on his work.

And boy, did she love it!

It was like she felt alive again! She felt truly alive!

It had been the most fun she's had in a long time!

After all... Her new boyfriend-!

"...how much longer do you intend to stand there, Slade?"

In response to his question, a figure stepped out of the shadows. He was a tall, muscular man garbed in a black bodysuit with gray metal plating. the most defining feature was the mask covering the entirety of his head. It was split down the middle, orange on the left side of his face and black on the right. The orange side had a single eye hole while the black side had none.

"I must say," the man said, his tone calm, deep, and bearing a cold, lethal edge. "I heard rumors about what happened back in Gotham... but these results are something else." His eye turned to Harley Quinn, who regarded him with disinterest, and went back to her comic book. "And if she's here with you... then the story I heard a while back were true." A chuckle escaped him. "I never would have imagined I would heard what I did back when I was still in Gotham six months ago. You have quite the reputation."

"So do you," the teen retorted. "What I want to know is... Why did you call me?"

"Mm, straight to the point..." Slade noted, smiling beneath his mask. "Good. I hate beating around the bush. Before I give you the details, I trust you'll want payment for your services?" A nod was received in reply. "How much do you want?"

"That depends on my targets."

"I see...well, I can guarantee you will be well rewarded for your work."

"Who are my targets?"

Slade smirked. "...The Teen Titans."

The teens eyes widened slightly, and Harley lowered her coming, now slightly intrigued.

"Bird boy's crew?" the blonde asked. Slade nodded. A face-splitting grin formed on her face. "Ooh, sounds like fun!"

The assassin expected a remark like that from her. He then turned to the teen, who's face remained passive. "So... name your price."

"...one million."

"Done."

"Good. A pleasure doing business with you."

XxXxXxXxX

Robin was having a headache, which was sure to become a migrain.

"Beast Boy," he groaned, rubbing his temple. "For the last time, will you calm down?"

"Dude! I can't calm down!"

The boy wonder sighed again, this time feeling a migraine coming on. It was bad enough he hadn't gotten enough sleep, trying to help Cyborg repair the car, but this morning had not been kind to him. It was bad enough he spilled his morning coffee, straight out from the pot, unto his clothes, but he also found himself nearly falling down the stairs. That, and the elevator was being unresponsive, meaning another night of fixing it up. And that was not even mentioning his fiasco with Raven earlier.

He shuddered, remember the events that haunted his mind. At least now he remembered to always knock when he asked permission to enter someone's room.

"He's right, Beast Boy." Starfire agreed with him, currently working on breakfast(?) with the electronic man himself. "There's no reason to be sad over the last slice being gone."

Beast Boy gaped, his jaw dropping in disbelief. "No reason to be sad?!" he screamed, anime-style tears falling down his face. "Star, I was SAVING that slice for this morning! And RAVEN went and ate it!"

Cyborg paused, a confused look appearing on his face as he turned to the green teen. "Do you hear yourself, right now?" he asked. "Raven? Our Raven? At your last slice of pizza? Dude, get your head checked."

"Well, how many people in this tower wear cloaks?! And can float?!"

"Are you sure you're not hallucinating from hunger right now?"

"Screw you, Cyborg!"

"Hey, we're just saying..."

"Ugh, what's with all the noise...?"

Robin stiffened slightly, hearing that familiar voice coming from behind him. He didn't dare turn around to see who it was.

"Well? It's not even nine and you all are so loud."

"Oh!" Starfire smiled. "Good morning, Raven!"

"I wish it were..." The hooded teen groaned as she massaged her temples. "What was Beast Boy whining about now?"

"You stealing the last slice of pizza." Cyborg informed her before looking at Robin, who was still frozen. "You okay, Robin? You look pale... You want me to give you a check up?"

"H-huh?" the Teen Titan leader snapped out of his fear, shaking his head violently. "N-no! Nothing like that!"

Raven sighed. "He's only like this because he didn't knock on my door and entered without permission." she told the group, earning a collective gasp of shock before turning to the masked boy. "Be glad it was me, and not Starfire. You should ask a certain green idiot what happened when he opened the door without knocking to her room."

"...please don't remind me that..." Beast boy groaned.

"It was your fault to begin with..."

Jan 19"I think I remember that." the electronic man chuckled. "I even remember how badly burnt you were. Beast Boy BBQ anyone?"

"Oh, shut up!"

Starfire blushed heavily, scratching her cheek out of embarrassment. "I... I am very sorry about that, Beast Boy." she said. "I thought that someone had snuck into the room and I panicked."

Raven shook her head. "Don't apologize, Starfire." she told her teammate. "Idiot deserved it." She then turned to Robin, who immediately froze. "Next time, Robin... Knock." A dark aura flared around her. "Otherwise, next time... I will END you."

"G-got it."

"Good." She calmed down. "So...what's going on now?"

"Nothing much," Cyborg stated. "Just another peaceful day. Haven't heard much from anyone. Nothing but a nice, quiet week."

"Which is a well-earned vacation." Robin commented. "Although, we should be prepared for the worst. You never know when Slade or anyone else might show up to cause trouble."

"Speaking of trouble," Beast Boy said as he plopped down on the couch. "There was a news report earlier. Two thugs from that gang over the west-side district got killed on the train this morning."

"Wait, what?" The others then gathered around to learn more.

"Yeah. Two thugs were killed...in very gory ways too..."

Cyborg, curious, opened up a small LED screen on his forearm, tapping in a few keys before the window screen became encompassed with the reports of the incident Beast Boy mentioned. "One guy had his neck twisted, and skull busted..." he read the information. "And the other... had his brain impaled?" A whistle escaped him. "No signs of firearms or any weapons... Guy must've done it with his bare hands. That is scary."

"The real question is, why is it on the train bound for Coast City?" Raven asked. "And who did it?"

"Right now, it looks like the authorities think it's gang related." Robin observed. "But, the way they were killed... This reeks of professional."

"How can you tell?"

"For starters, most gang members wouldn't think about twisting the neck. They typically prefer a more gruesome murder, while breaking ones neck is clean, fast, and efficient. Second,'in regards to the other murder, not many people have he hand strength to impale the skull with just fingers."

"Yeah," Cyborg nodded. "The real question is... Who the heck killed them? We don't have any eye witness accounts."

"Yeah. But something tells me that even if there were other people present, they would've been silenced as well."

"Whatever the case," Starfire said sadly. "I get the feeling that whoever did this will not be willing to turn himself over so easily."

"Yeah," Robin nodded in agreement as he turned to Cyborg. "Cy, keep an eye for any future activity."

The man nodded. "You got it."

XxXxXxXxX

The apartment was not as bad as the teen would thought it would be. It was around the more cleaner parts of Coast City, and the penthouse had quite the excellent view... which a certain mobster tried to hog for himself. Naturally, when he asked the man to vacate, the thug called in his goons, and tried to pump him full of house.

It's a shame they didn't realize that they were dead the moment they brought out their guns. As a result of their stupidity, the entire top floor was splattered with blood and holes. He'd have to call in a few favors to clean this mess up, since he didn't want to attract much attention to himself. Right now, he needed to prepare, and observe his targets. Truth be told, he was curious about his current assignment, having been contacted by Carter Slade a few weeks prior to his arrival here. He had just finished a job for the Penguin when he received the phone call.

It was ironic, really. An assassin hiring another assassin... but given who his targets were, he seemed to understand. He was sitting atop the bed adjacent to the penthouse view, which had been bloodily redecorated, a laptop in front of him. Harley was in the shower, having gotten bloody herself when she bashed in a poor bastard's skull.

He looked to the room behind him. His face held indifference as he saw all the corpses littering it. many were on the ground in finely sliced pieces. Others were splattered on the walls. Blood. Organs. Bones. Everything. A few were even lodged in the ceiling. Well, they were lodged in the ceiling in halves.

All in all, it will be hell to clean up. But that's what happened when someone crossed him.

And worse would happen to Slade if he decided to off him.

Shrugging, he went back to his laptop, going over the information presented to him. His fingers were flying across the keyboard at a rapid pace as he quickly read his target's files.

 **Robin: Leader of the Teen Titans. Accomplice to Batman. True Identity, unknown. As trained by the Batman, he specializes in a wide variety of non-lethal weaponry and gadgets, and has knowledge of the martial arts.**

 **Starfire: Member of the Teen Titans. Origins unknown. Identity, unknown. Suspected to be from another world, or planet. Capable of flight, and shooting green energy blasts. True extent of her abilities is unknown.**

 **Raven: Member of the Teen Titans. Origins unknown. Identity, unknown. Her entire existence is shrouded in mystery. A spellcaster with great power. Very dangerous.**

 **Beast Boy: Member of the Teen Titans, and former member of Doom Patrol. Originated somewhere from Africa. Real name, Garfield Logan. Gifted with the ability to shapeshift into various animals, including those of prehistoric times. Unpredictable, and hard to track down.**

 **Cyborg: Member of the Teen Titans. Origins unknown. Real name, Victor Stones. Due to an accident, over half of his body has been replaced with cybernetics, and has immense strength. Has a wide variety of weaponry. Can be considered weapons specialist.**

The teen leaned back, a hand on his chin as he pondered the best course of action. The information he had, despite Slade's resources, was still limited, so the ideal thing to do would be to observe them in action. 'The real question is, how do I get them to show me their abilities?' he thought, trying to formulate a plan. He then recalled the thugs he dealt with, and thought back to their characteristics.

Both of them had tribal tattoos on their left shoulders.

"The Suba Tribe," he immediately recognize them, fingers moving across the keyboard. "One of the three biggest gangs in Coast City. If memory serves, their involved in a power struggle with the Black Tigers." A smile formed across his lips. "This might be useful... All of a sudden, I'm glad Harley and I killed them."

As he closed the lid to his laptop, sliding it underneath the bed, he realized that the shower had ceased running. As he was about to turn around, a pair of slender arms wrapped around his neck, and a pair of soft, wet mounds pressed against his back. "Guess who~" a sultry voice whispered in his ear.

"You know that game doesn't do much since I know it's you, Harley..." The teen stated as he turned around.

He wasn't fazed at all when he saw her completely stark naked, though he was surprised by the fact that her hair was down, leaving long blonde hair falling down past her shoulders. She gave him a cute pout. "It's not fun if you don't play around, pudding!" she whined, making him sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"And second of all, you know how much I hate how you call me that."

A second later, she grinned. "That's because it's so much fun seeing you get riled up~"

Another sigh escaped him before he questioned her "So, is there a reason why you are not wearing a towel?" he asked. "Not that I mind, though I don't want you to get a cold."

Harley gave him a familiar grin as she leaned back, giving him a better view of her assets. She had also crossed her legs, creating an alluring image. The fact that she was rid of any garmets only enticed him further, though he showed no outward reaction. "Well," she flipped her hair. "I've got this annoying little itch down here, and it's too much of a pain to get rid of it myself, so..." She licked her lips. "I want you to do it for me."

A third sigh. He had a feeling he'd be doing this often. "...this was your plan from the get go when you asked for the best room, wasn't it?" A giggle was the response. A smirk fell on his face afterwards as he pounced. In a second, he had pinned her down to the bed, hands coiled around her wrists, her back flat on the bed. He was directly between her lets, and his face inches away from hers. "You know, if it weren't for the fact that your probably the only woman I seem to actually give a damn about, I would have killed you along with that annoying pest you hung out with."

"Are you gonna keep talking?" Harley asked, rubbing her hips against is. "Or... are you going to fuck me?"

"...Let's get on with the latter." He gave a small grin before he locked lips with her.

To say that Harley was in heaven would be an understatement. There was little need for foreplay here, and they went straight to it. His lips were fiercely going against hers, and his tongue licked all around the insides of her mouth, though he was soon afterward pulled into a tongue war, as she was not about to let him have all the fun. It was more or less a game they played, to see who could pleasure who more.

Right now, the score was 5-4... and she was dead set on getting even with him.

The teen on the other hand was having similar thoughts...except he was thinking about remaining ahead of the game. He removed one hand from her wrists and began to slowly rub her soft, supple, tender mounds.

"Mmmmmmngh~" Harley moaned from the rough grip on her breast. A shivering jolt ran down her spine, pleasure echoing across her as her newly freed hand moved to the back of her lover's head, gripping the roots of his hair, and pulling him deeper into the heavy make-out session. She also wrapped her legs around his hip, and furiously grinded herself unto him.

Their body heat rose as their arousal escalated.

Eventually, seeing Harley trying to see hard, the teen decided to kick things up a notch. He released her other hand, and pulled away from the kiss. The two gulped large amounts of air, a string of saliva connecting their lips. "That..." Harley panted. "All you got?"

His response was to lower his head down to her mounds, and clamp his mouth down on the left breast. The result was Harley throwing her head back, screaming in lust as his tongue flicked her nipple, sucking on it while his other hand toyed with the other, switching between squishing and pulling at it with his palm to pinching her nipple, which was becoming erect.

Eventually, he switched over to the other mound and begun to lick.

"A-aaaah~" Harley panted as she felt more and more pleasure assaulting her. Her mind was going crazy from the way he was tasting her. Fuck, she could never get over how fucking good he was, despite having no knowledge of sex when they went at it the first time. The most fun and memorable thing about that the day they lost both their cherries was that they still hated each other at the time. In other words, hate sex. Of course, the following morning, they went at it again. After that, they no longer hated each other.

That being said, just because she loved him didn't mean she was going to let him have all the fun.

Using her free hand, she made her way down below his belt, cupping a growing bulge in between his legs. The teen flinched from the sudden contact. Harley smirked as she gently squeezed and rubbed it, noting how firm and big it was already. She snaked her other hand around and tried to remove his pants. "M-mnrgh..." the teen groaned from how she caressed it. Harley grew excited, seeing his reaction, and undid the button, and managed to unzip it. She was about to rip off the belt when an idea struck her, making her grin evilly.

Tightening her legs, she threw her hands on the bed, and pushed. Instantly, the tables were turned. The teen was now flat on his back, and Harley was straddling his waist. "My turn, motherfucker~" she grinned as she caught him in a deep kiss, her hands roaming his body. The first thing her hands grabbed was his jacket, ripping it off of him, and then his hoodie. She slipped it right over his head, revealing a well toned, muscular frame that fit him nicely. It would make any woman drool and pant with lust, especially with the numerous scars.

She licked her lips, never getting enough of the sight. _'Momma likes,_ ' she thought mischievously she began to lick his nipples, and grind her hips against the growing bulge beneath his pants.

"Mmrgh!" He grunted from the increasing tightness in his crotch. The durable pants he was wearing REALLY wasn't ideal to wear when getting hard.

Harley smirked, seeing his reaction, and grinded even harder. God, she could hardly wait. She was getting wet just from thinking about it. Her hands, which had been roaming his muscled frame, now reached his pants. She undid the buckle, and snaked it right out. She tossed it aside, and then began to undo his pants.

She had been so focused giving him pleasure that she failed to see his own smirk as he flipped her over again. "Sorry, babe," he told her tauntingly as he moved to her side. "But I don't plan on losing." He grabbed her chin, and pulled her into a kiss, lapping his tongue with hers before his hand worked on her left breast, cupping it firmly in his hands and roughly plowing into it, earning a sexy mewl in return. He decided to stop the 'foreplay,' and trailed his fingers down her stomach, eventually reaching her hotspot. A shiver ran down her body as his fingers glided over it, toying around with her clit. She shuddered under his touch, melting into the kiss.

He smirked, and slammed two fingers directly into her fold.

The girl's back arched from the jolt of pleasure running through her body. Her fingers twitched from the sudden sensation. Her tongue fell out as she drooled.

The teen smiled at her reaction as he kissed her cheek, then began making a small trail down her face, kissing her lower lip, her chin, and then underneath it, and reached her neck. He give her a few licks and kisses, causing the pleasure to increase. It was her G-spot, in a sense, and probably one of the few things that left her at his mercy. Sadly, Harley was not one to give up without a fight. Her hand had snaked down his body, slipping into his pants, as she had managed unbutton and unzip it, but never managed to pull off his pants. In response to his fingers slipping into her, she wrapped her fingers around his manhood.

 _'Fuck, he's big!'_ she thought, already imagining the wild screams he would force her to make when it was time to get down and dirty.

No matter how many times she felt his throbbing member, she still gets surprised by the length and girth he's been packing.

The two continued to work each other, pleasure growing before the teen removed his fingers from her, revealing a warm, fluid sheen to his digits. He then put himself above her, placing them into a sixty-nine position, with his large bulge at her face, and his at her lower regions. Harley giggled. "Hungry, aren'tcha?" she teased him. He gave her a smirk, and then snaked his arms around her legs, spreading them apart with his fingers at the edge of her womanhood, pulling the folds apart. Transparent fluid leaked out as a result.

At first, he gave her entrance a flick underneath the hood, creating a jolt of ecstasy for the blonde as she arched her back, moaning. His tongue traced along the slit, tasting her sweet honey before he finally allowed his face to be fully in her nether regions, and slipped his tongue straight into her pussy.

" _OH FUCK!_ " Harley screamed, arching her back as her fingers dug into the sheets beneath her.

The teen continued to lap up the juices leaking out before he started to suck them all up from the hole. As she continued to twitch in ecstasy, he continued to play. With his lips, he nibbled on her clit.

Harley continued to scream in pleasure. Dammit, she hated when she did this! It was hard to keep up with him whenever he decided to play dirty! 'Two can play this game!' In her heated daze, she grabbed the edges of his pants, grabbing the hem of his boxers as well, and pulled them down slightly. Springing out was a fleshy pillar, fully erect, and standing at 12 inches. She marveled at it, imaging it being slammed deep into her before her hands traced along the shaft, eliciting a twitch, and a slight groan from the teen as he continued to taste her vagina.

Finally deciding it was time for some payback, she gave the throbbing crown a kiss, and then slipped it straight into her mouth.

The teen flinched from the sudden warmth and wetness enveloping his tender area. It only served to make him harder. Harley cupped the length using both her hands and proceeded to rub it down. Her head bobbed up and down as she played with it with her tongue.

He groaned from the experience, despite having received a blowjob from the psychotic woman he had somehow fallen in love with. The sexual apprehension caused him to go even harder, sliding his tongue deeper, and in turn, thrust his hips, sliding his cock deeper into Harley's mouth.

Both were competing to see who can get the other to climax first.

The two were going all out, the teen practically digging as his tongue licked away at her deepest parts, while Harley herself had begun to give the teen a major deepthroat. As if adding insult to injury, her hands were fondling his sacs, and a finger rubbing against the hole to his ass. ' _Shit,'_ the teen groaned harder, his abdomen tightening up. _'I think I'm about to-!'_

When Harley stuck her finger in his ass, it was all she wrote. 'FUCK!'

He slammed his hips as hard as he could, his manhood piercing all the way down Harley's throat before it expanded for a moment, as if bulging, and his balls trembling before they shrank, and in turn, white fluid being injected from the tip of his penis, all the while throat fucking his woman. Rough sex had always been a thing of theirs, as Harley was quite hard to please in bed, and him continuing to ram his cock in her mouth while cumming was a surefire way to get her off.

The girl gagged as her throat was now filled with his pulsating member and ropes of white fluid being shot out.

After five seconds, he pulled out, throwing his head back away from her womahood, gasping for air. Harley struggled to gulp down the massive, thick white fluid. Sweat caked both their bodies, creating a healthy, lustrous sheen. The teen was panting heavily, having released quite a bit into her. Finally, the blonde swallowed the last of the liquid, and grinned lazily, still dazed.

"I... Win..."

The teen looked down at her, falling to his rear. Harley flipped herself over, despite having some trouble. She was still trembling from earlier, having nearly been on a climax before he camed in her throat. She looked at him, and then her eyes widened. _'He's still hard?!'_

"I'm still not done..."

Harley gaped at him, clearly smirking in victory before a scowl formed on her face. Damn him for acting so cocky! So, that's how he wanted to play huh? Well, time to knock this fucker down a peg. Besides, with her win, they were now officially tied... meaning this would be a tie breaker, as she didn't want to be the loser in this game tonight. That, and she still hadn't cummed yet.

She crawled up to him on her hands and knees before reaching up to his height, locking lips with him as she placed both of her legs at either side. She used one hand to position his rock-hard member directly at her entrance, rubbing it slight against her. She mewled at the contact before she allowed the tip to enter, causing a small shiver of pleasure to run up her spine. The teen gently placed both hands on her hips, while she placed hers on his shoulders.

She gave him a cocky grin. "Do your worst."

He smirked, and rammed his entire length into her.

"Kyah!" She yelped as she felt her insides becomes filled all at once. The tip of his penis was rammed into her cervix, and her womb hasn't even descended yet. She felt the entirely of his size within her. Every bump, every piece, every vein...she could feel it all bulge and pulsate. She was left a drooling mess.

He didn't stop with a single thrust, however. Rough sex was their preference, and the teen had no intention of holding back. With him still inside her, he laid her down on her back, and slid his hands underneath her, their skins becoming close. Harley twitched underneath the hot feel of his breath, and moaned loudly as he slid out of her until only the tip was left, and then with equal force as last time, slammed himself back into her. "O-oh, fuck~!" she howled as he repeatedly slammed into her, his tip slamming into her womb. "F-fuck! Fuck me right there! O-oh shit~! AAAH!"

Soon, her womb began to descend. And with the next thrust, he penetrated through her cervix.

The teen sighed softly, his head against her neck as he gave her hickeys, making her moan even louder. She was getting tighter and tighter with each passing second. Even though he had climaxed earlier, at the rate things were going, he was definitely going to blow a second load. All he could do was hold back as much as he could, while giving Harley the pleasure she wanted.

"F-faster~"

He complied, and picked up the pace. The bed creaked and shivered beneath their love making, and Harley was moaning her head off. No doubt the other tenants could hear them, though neither of them really cared. His pace had also brought deeper, stronger thrusts, making bolts of pleasure run all across her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss, tongues included.

"H-harder! Deeper!" She moaned.

The teen complied, and within moments, Harley felt nothing short but pure nirvana. His thrusts were hard and deep, stabbing straight to her womb, a few even going past the cervix. Her eyes were glazed, drool fled from the corners of her mouth, her tongue stuck out, her toes curled, and her fingers dug into her lover's back. Her back arched. "O-oh fuck!" she screamed from the sheer pleasure, recognizing the feeling that swelling up. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! _FUUUUUUUUUUCK~!_ "

The teen felt her vagina become as tight as a vice, but it did little to stop his thrusts. If at all anything, the feeling of her sweet, wonderful juices soaking his throbbing member had only brought him closer to his second climax. "Shit!" he cursed, thrusting his hips like mad, which brought forth even more pleasure to the blonde. "H-Harly...! I'm about to...!"

"Do it~!" she moaned. "Cum all the way in~!"

"Alright!" With one final thrust, he shoved his entire length into her small snatch, the tip breaking through her cervix and into her womb. He was unable to hold it in any longer.

Harley threw her head back, letting out a quiet, sexy squeal as hot, white, thick ropes poured into her. Her grip on the teen tightened, trying to keep him as close as possible as his hot stuff continued to flow into her. "S-so hot...!"

The teen panted heavily, groaning slightly in discomfort from how tightly Harley was holding him. This had been one of the many times he had come inside of her, but she told him there was nothing to worry about. She already told him after their first night of hate sex that she couldn't get pregnant.

Her fucking bastard of a clown made sure of that.

He felt pity for the poor girl for losing the ability to reproduce. It was just another reason why he was glad that he made sure to follow through with his contract in the best way possible. Looking back to Harley, he smiled as he turned himself over on his back, bringing her on top of him. In her daze, he kissed her again. Unlike previous times, this one had not involved any tongue work. Instead, he ran his fingers through her yellow scalp, his lips gently, lovingly pressing up against hers.

In the end...Harley, despite her blood lust and cruel tendencies, is simply a normal girl in the end.

The woman found herself coming back to her senses, and returned the passionate kiss the teen was giving her. There was no lust or sexual tension, it was just... affection. Affection for her. She wondered when the last time she ever like this was, barely recalling any of her past except for her time with the Joker. Her hands cupped his cheeks as she pressed her lips against his, adding more pleasure and warm feelings between the two. Eventually, they parted, staring at each others eyes.

"...thank you," she whispered, a joyful smile on her face as she rested her head against her neck. "For everything..."

He smiled. "Harley Quinn..." he said to her, his arms wrapped around her waist. "You are the best mistake I ever made."

She giggled. "And the only one, Mason~"

"Yes...but I never regret making it." The teen, now named Mason, said, grinning back at her.

Harley smiled again, and held him tighter. Who would have ever thought that the real love of her life would be the man who dealt with the same guy who made her into who she was today?

XxXxXxXxX

Slade looked at the large screen before him, his hands folded over his lap as he read the information displayed. It was a thorough, detailed report on the man he had hired, and suffice to say, his resume was more than impressive. Despite his young age, he was a true assassin, a killer above all the rest.

The amount of jobs and hits he has worked and accomplished spoke volumes of his skills.

The man who was known as Deathstroke the Terminator was thoroughly impressed. The boy was so young, yet so accomplished and exceptional. It made him regret not scouting him out earlier. He would've made a more than worthy apprentice. Even more so than his own daughter, Rose.

...But it was far too late for that.

"Sir," one of his men, armored in black and gray, step forward from behind. He gave a brief, yet sharp salute his superior, his sign of respect for the man, before he slammed both feet together. "If I may ask... Why do we have to rely on this kid? Don't get me wrong, I'm aware of what he's accomplished, but we've been able to handle the Titans on our own for a while. Why ask for his help?"

Slade chuckled. "Because, he works differently than we do." he said simply. "He doesn't just simply move in at once, nor wait for the opportune time... No, he observes, studies, and then acts accordingly." He tapped a few of the keys, bringing up one of Mason's jobs. "A few weeks ago, he was hired by the Penguin for a very specific job. A smuggling ring had decided to strike out on their own, and stole one of Cobblepot's shipments. Needless to say, he was not pleased. He could have had his own men take care of them, but he didn't just want to get rid of them..." He laughed darkly. "No, he wanted to make an example of them, to make sure everybody knew what would happen if they crossed him. So, he called in this fine man."

The image showed Mason, except garbed in new attire. He wore a silver jacket with black rims and shoulder pads, along with pads on his elbows, while underneath was black shirt with visible, red seams. Below, he wore brown cargo pants with holsters for various handguns, along with thick, plated boots that reached over his knees. However, perhaps his defining feature was the red hood over his head, and the crimson mask over his face, having no real, distinct features on it. In his black, leather gloved hands were silver handguns.

"He completed the job in a week." Slade informed his subordinate. "Seven days of simply watching them, studying them... Observing." Beneath his mask, he grinned. "And by the end of the night, all of them were dead. Penguin's message was clear: You steal from me, and you pay the price."

He then played another image on screen, this one making the cold, heartless subordinate wretch in disgust.

It was like a horror show.

"Six months ago, Black Mask contracted him as well, before Penguin. In fact, it was Black Mask who informed the Penguin of his talent. The Joker had begun pulling off a series of crimes that started to grate on his nerves, so Black Mask contracted him. In exchange for dealing with Joker, he would pay the lad however much he wanted... and if the job was more than satisfactory, he would pay him double." Slade chuckled. "He bases the amount of money on the target. The Joker, along with Batman, are both, at least to him, worth ten billion." A laugh escaped him. "A month later, Black Mask payed him one hundred million."

The image on the screen was truly enough to make even the most hardened man quiver in horror. The Joker was tied up, hanging upside down on a street lamp, dressed in his infamous purple suit. Normally, one would make this the work of Batman, leaving the clown prince of crime hung out to dry, except for one, crucial detail:

The Joker... had been stripped of his skin.

Where had once been ghastly white flesh was nowhere to be seen on his body. Only dripping, red blood and sinewy muscle tissue. The Clown Prince of Crime's Face did not have it's usual smile.

It was an expression of pure, unadulterated horror.

"It was this job that made everyone know who he was," Slade turned to his subordinate, seeing him squirm on the spot. "I recall a time when every man in a cell praised the man who 'killed' the Batman... This is the man who killed the Joker."

Another laugh, dark and terrifying, escaped him. "To strike with terror, efficiency, and terror... Such is the nature of a true killer."

Beneath his mask, Deathstroke grinned like a madman. "Such is the nature... of the Red Hood."

 **Prologue: END**


End file.
